The Reason Itachi killed his clan
by Uchiha brothers lover
Summary: Sasuke gets scared after a nightmare and sleeps in Itachi's room. That's when Itachi relizes something and decides to change it.


Hello! This is my first fan fiction and it is a one shot! NO PAIRINGS! Just slight fluff. Please be kind and I'm right in the middle of 2 other fanfics, which are a lot longer.

(I don't own Naruto…if I did, Sasuke and Itachi would be the main characters and Neji would be head of the Hyuuga clan.)

**The Reason Itachi killed his Clan**

Sasuke was shaking in his bed. A few moments ago, this little eight-year-old boy with raven hair and onyx eyes awoke with a start after a bad dream. Sasuke still couldn't close his eyes because when he did, the terrible images came back, making him shake even more. Then again, staying awake didn't help either. Lots of things in his room looked like they would come to life and strangle him any minute! To top it all off, it was storming outside. The wind, lightening, and rain didn't help with Sasuke's nerve.

After 5 minutes and his fear not subsiding, Sasuke got up and bolted out of his room into the hall and towards his parent's room. In the hall, he slowed down to a stop before his brother Itachi's room. It was if something from inside called to him, drawing out to him. _I wonder if nii-san is back yet…_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke put his hand on the door handle, but did not turn it. He felt weak at the knees, as if he wasn't holding on to the handle, than he'd fall onto the floor like jello. _I should go to my parent's room, _he thought _but dad might send me away like last time…maybe nii-san –buthe might send me away too!_

After a moment, he decided to try Itachi first. _If he sends me away, then I could always go to mom and dad's room. But if dad sends me away, I'll get in trouble if I try to ask nii-san. _

Sasuke didn't bother knocking. He didn't even know if Itachi was back from his mission or not to tell you the truth. He just opened the door slightly and peaked into the room through the crack in the door with one eye, half hoping Itachi wasn't there.

He was there.

Itachi sat at his desk, writing something with only one candle for light. (Why wasn't he using the little lamp on his desk was beyond me!) Sasuke was very silent. Not even making a sound as he breathed on the other side of the door. Itachi didn't seem to realize that Sasuke was at his door. Sasuke watched his brother for a minute, then his vision darted to the clock on Itachi's night stand.

**3:37 am**… Itachi was up late again.

Sasuke hesitated before he gulped. _Maybe oto-san and oka-san aren't so bad…_

He couldn't decide what to do next, to either go in or ask Itachi or to softly close the door and leave. In the end, his decision was made for him.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming in ototou?" Itachi asked Sasuke, his eyes never leaving his work. Sasuke froze. "You-you heard me?!" he asked opening the door wide and walking in.

Itachi sighed, "Anyone could hear your stamping around in the hall. Only our parents didn't hear you because they've had too many sleeping pills…again!" It was true. Their parents took sleeping medicine almost every night. Sometimes, they'd take so much that a tsunami wouldn't wake them up.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized looking at the floor. He didn't want to tell Itachi that he had a bad dream and was scared. He would think that he was a chicken. It was bad enough already that Itachi wouldn't take him out training. Sasuke didn't want to think of how bad it would be now. So Sasuke thought quickly, "What are you doing?"

Itachi still hadn't looked at him. "I'm writing the report on our last mission." He explained.

"Why so late?"

"Don't do tomorrow what you can do now." Itachi lectured. Sasuke rolled his eyes _whatever mister perfect! _"By the way ototou…what are **you** doing up so late?"

Sasuke knew that he would get nowhere fast by lying to Itachi. "Can I-Can I

sl-sleep with you Aniki?" he stuttered shyly. Sasuke began to shake again, afraid of his brother's response. It did take a while for Itachi to answer. At first, Sasuke wondered if Itachi heard him, but he dare not repeat himself.

After what felt like ages, "Aren't you a little old to be scared of dreams?"

"No! I'm only eight! And I never said it was because of a dream." Sasuke yelled trying to save his ego.

"That's pretty old."

Sasuke pouted in the doorway. Itachi still hadn't looked up, but he could sense the pout. Again, there was a long silence. With his free hand, Itachi gestured to his bed. "Go to sleep. I still have a while to go. So don't complain about the light or the pen scratching." But Sasuke only heard the first part. Happiness swelled in him as he thanked his brother and lay down in his bed, cuddling up in the sheets no longer afraid of the storm or the dream.

At ** 4:04**, Itachi had finally finished his report and put all his things away. He was about to blow out the candle but stopped when he saw Sasuke's sleeping figure on his bed. Sasuke was cute with his eyelids shut, his little face peacefully calm, his body relaxed, and his mouth only open slightly letting in air to his lungs but not snoring.

Without realizing it, Itachi began to brush Sasuke's dark bangs away from his face. Sasuke stirred from the unfamiliar contact and Itachi pulled his hand back in fear of awaking him. But Sasuke just moved slightly and went back to sleeping as if nothing happened.

Maybe it was the light-headedness from the lack of sleep, but Itachi began to remember something that had happened just the other day………

Flashback

Itachi sat in the family council room next to his father. He was often dragged here since it was Fugaku's hope that Itachi would one day be the head of these meetings. So Fugaku is getting him into the family decision meetings and Itachi found them boring! Listening to a bunch of washed up old men was not how Itachi wanted spend his days off of missions.

_But today's topic was different. _

_It seems a powerful missing-nin called Orochimaru was threatening the Uchiha clan. He had an army powerful enough to destroy Konoha…so think of what he'll do to the clan. Half of them were women and children not even ninjas! It was best not to oppose Orochimaru until they know more about his army and his powers…but it was not long until Orochimaru demanded that the Uchiha clan give him a powerful / beautiful / young Uchiha to train and become his apprentice. _

"_We have no choice," one of the elders said, "We have to apply to his wishes." It disgusted Itachi that anyone would serve or help a man out like Orochimaru. _

"_But then Orochimaru will have the sharingan! We can't just give our Kekki-Genkai to anyone who asks just because we believe they have the bigger stick!" Another elder yelled at the first one. "He's right!" many agreed._

_The first old man shook his head, "It we don't, he'll kill us and take one anyway. This is what is best for the clan." After he said this, many still looked uneasy. _

"_I have an idea." _

_Everyone looked at Fugaku. He stepped forward with his strong sense of pride that annoyed Itachi to no end around him. "We could do what he asks and send him a child." Everyone looked wide-eyed at him but he continued on "That way, once Orochimaru uses his 'reincarnation' technique, we can easily finish Orochimaru off."_

"_But then the child will die too!"_

_Fugaku sighed, "I know…but only one will die and they'll die protecting their clan like all of us should." A few nodded at Fugaku's words._

"_But-which child?! What parent will be willing to let their child die like that?" _

"_My son will do." Fugaku answered. Itachi stiffened._

"_WHAT?! We can't send Itachi!" _

"_I agree! He's too important!" almost everyone protested Itachi going to Orochimaru at Fugaku at the same time. But Fugaku only shook his head before he answered, "I have another son…"_

End Flashback

Itachi blinked out of his memory. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his mind. Turning back, he blew out the candle then laid down next to Sasuke. He closed his eyes at a desperate attempt to go to sleep. It was easier than he though, with a little help form the little warm body next to him. After a minute or so and remembering the information he had on the clan's secret powers, he thought of the mangekyou sharingan and its power. The way to possess it also crossed his mind. That was when he decided.

They will not take Sasuke away and use him like that. They will not get the chance. How dare they do that to one who loves their clan like Sasuke when someone like me who holds no loyalty to his clan is valued above all?

_They will not take this warm bundle-I'll kill them all first!_

-End-

I thank you all who read this and rated. Again it is my first! The others will be better, I promise!


End file.
